


More

by drbonesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double bottom, Light Feminization, M/M, Marking, NSFW, Name Calling, Semi Public Sex, Size Kink, Super Soldiers, light blood mention, more tags to come, passing around, uncontrollable desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbonesy/pseuds/drbonesy
Summary: Jack and Gabriel have to deal with the ups and downs of being super soldiers, feat. some help!





	1. Jack and Gabe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well first off let me give credit to my inspiration! https://kinkyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/159488178856/okay-so-this-pic-is-the-first-futile-attempt-to  
> Obviously nsfw. But omg looook! So this is half written from my phone because my computer sucks, hope ya'll like it!

There were benefits to what had been done to them. More energy, more strength, more resilient, pretty much more everything. Ironically, that was also the down side to being a super solider, you needed more everything.  
Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison had developed a bit of a routine to make handling their increased desire for more a bit easier. Their rooms were stocked with extra snacks to keep up with their voracious appetites, and when either of them left on a mission with their respective groups, plenty of food was sent along. If only that was the one desire to contend with. Gabriel had always been a passionate man, that only increased with his enhancement. As for Jack, well Gabriel’s passion was contagious before, but now it was overwhelming combined with his own lust.  
It was a well-known fact that both commanders needed to be left alone for at least 3 hours before they were to be separated, simply to get what they needed to out of their systems so they could focus on the mission head. The desire to fill and be filled good be very distracting after all, and this time was no different. The mission would only take Gabe away from base for about a week, but even that was too long for the soldiers.  
While he had his standards, Gabriel was easy to please. He rarely complained when Jack preferred to bottom, enjoying how easily the other man opened up for him, plus he could get his fill elsewhere. It was Jack that would whine about having to top, complaining about an itch that needed to be scratched, so when Jack offer to take Gabe, well he jumped on the opportunity, almost literally, pushing the other man back onto his bed with a low growl.  
“Well aren’t you being forward today….” Gabe gave Jack an almost feral grin as he climbed into his lap. “How do you want me Jackie? You want me to ride this gorgeous dick of yours? You want me on all fours, begging nicely for it? Come on Jackie….we don’t have much time.” Gabriel loved making the other man choice. Jack was surprisingly quiet in bed, having spent too much time in military barracks holding back his voice. He needed someone to encouraging his chatter, draw out the dirty words on the tip of his tongue.  
Jack groaned and slide his hands up Gabriel’s meaty thighs, squeezing them firmly right where they met Gabriel’s hips, pressing into the sensitive area around Gabe’s dick. “On your back…I wanna watch you cum.”  
Gabe rolled his hips into Jack’s hands, legs spreading wider over his lap. “You wanna watch me Jack? Wanna see how good you make me feel.” Gabe leaned forward and practically purred into the other man’s ear “How about I tell you too, would you like that?”  
Jack’s hips rocked up against Gabe at his word, the light praise already sending shivers through him “Yeah…yeah I do.” He slid his hands back over Gabe’s ass, gripping firmly and using that grip to roll them over on the bed so that Gabe could be spread underneath him. “Talk to me, tell me how you feel, tell me how good I am…”  
Gabe chuckled softly and rocked his hips with Jack as the other man pressing small bruising kisses across his chest. “Mmm…I feel good Jack, excited. I know you give as good as you take, and I can’t wait to walk into the briefing with a limp, knowing that everyone in there knows who gave it to me.”  
Jack groaned low and deep, pressing his kisses lower down Gabe’s torso, across his thick chest all the way down to his well-muscled stomach. “More, keep talking….” Jack’s hands found the lube they had carelessly tossed on the bed in their haste to taste each other, and spread it across his fingers. Gabe wouldn’t need much, he never did. He liked the burn of Jack’s dick spearing him open, got off on the pain as much as Jack got off on causing it.  
Gabe let out a low hiss and Jack wasted no time pressing two fingers into him, roughly thrusting and scissoring them into him. “Fuck Jack…I want them to see how tender I am when I sit, smell you on me. I want the entire damn team to know.” Gabriel arched up slightly “Come on Jack….limited time here remember, give me your dick...”  
Jack grinned into a bite at Gabe’s hip, his teeth worrying a bruise into his skin that would barely last through the day. “Your always so impatient….you like it that much?”  
Gabe rolled his hips lightly, lifting his arms over his head so he could stretch out to show off the long line of his body “I love it…no ones gives it to me like you Jack…” He grinned and wrapped his legs around Jack, using the strength in them to tug him flush against his body “Fuck me.”  
Jack needed absolutely no other prompting than feeling those thick thighs around his waist, quivering ever so slightly with excitement, though Gabe would never admit to it. He wiped the rest of the lube in his hand across his dick, though the paltry amount would surely mean that Gabe would feel the rough slide of him, and pressed into Gabe with a growl. “Talk to me….more Gabe, fuck you know I love your voice….”  
Gabe didn’t hold back his grunt of pain, legs tightening on Jack’s hips. “Don’t be gentle with me Jack, there’s no point if I can’t feel in tomorrow.” Gabe rocked his hips with Jack’s firm thrusts, “Oh fuck that’s it….come on Jackie, make me feel it. I wanna walk out of here smelling like you, filled with you. I want to feel it even when I walk into that god forsaken helicopter, and fly off to who fucking knows whe-AH!” Gabe arched violently as Jack latched his teeth into Gabe’s pec and hitched Gabe’s hips up so he could really drill into him.  
“C’mon Jackie, I’ve gotta leave soon. Fuck me harder! Show me how “super” you can be…turn me into a drooling mess!”  
Jack ripped his teeth away from Gabe’s skin and panted as he pounded into the other man “Fuck! Gabe…keep talking!” He was close, his abdomen quivering with the need to cum.  
“Give me something to remember you by….Fill me up! Mark me! Give me a limp that even Jesse can envy!” Gabe wasn’t far behind Jack, his body quivering. Gabe reached around to grab Jack’s ass, trying to force his thrusts closer. “Shit Jackie…that’s it fuck I’m almost….” Gabe howled as he came between the two of them.  
Jack shuddered as Gabe tightened around him. He pulled Gabe close, not caring that his continued thrusts smeared Gabe’s cum between them “Fuck Gabe….” He dropped his head to Gabe’s shoulder as he too came, as deeply inside of Gabriel as he could manage, making good on Gabe’s words.  
Maybe Jack couldn’t go with him on Blackwatch missions, but he sure as hell was going to send Gabe off with a bang.


	2. Gabe and Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission extension? Well that just wouldn't do....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://kinkyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/159528452148/my-mind-just-had-to-continue-spinning-my-newest
> 
> Alright! Here's chapter two for this series! I have a weakness for McReyes....mmm gotta love some cowboy.

One week turned into two, and then two into three. A short info gathering mission had quickly turned sour on the small black watch team Gabe had been leading had been dragged into a series of quick scrimmages, and while they should be cleared to return to base, they had recieved no new orders. The last point of contact Gabriel had received was a quick and gruff "Hold your position, we are clearing out your escape route." Well that was all fine and dandy a week and a half ago, but now they were a month and a half in, and the persistent itch that pinched at the back of Gabriel's conscious had turned into an unignorable cry for attention.

The safe house Gabriel and his team had found was of a decent size. Big enough for the four members to split two rooms between them, but small enough not to draw any unwanted attention. There was no electricity or running water, but they were close enough to a fresh source that they weren't hurting for water to drink or take the occasional wipe down in. All in all it was the perfect set up. The rations they had should last for another two weeks with out spreading it too thin, and they were safe for now. And that was the issue. Without the distraction of battle making his adrenaline surge, Gabe was left fighting away erections at the slightest dirty thought, or light brush against him. His own hand didn't take the edge off of the burning want in his gut...so it was time to take desperate measures.

"McCree!" The cowboy wannabe jumped to attention from where he'd been relaxing with the rest of the team. "It's been awhile since we've done some one on one training, get over here I'm bored!"

A lazy smile spread across the younger agents face "A'course sir..." he turned and gave the other two members a quick tip of his hat in farewell before following Gabriel into one of the back rooms. A general chill stuck to the ruins of the small house they were squatting in, but it had all its walls intact and most of the ceiling, so it worked well for their needs. The room Gabe had led Jesse into was one of the few that had an entire ceiling, but only one small window, leaving the room mostly dark with that as the source of light. 

"I'm guessin' you don't need any "training" huh boss?" Jesse stalked into the room after Gabriel, letting his arms settle around his thick waist "Only a month in huh....your so needy." 

Gabriel groaned and let his head fall back against Mccree's shoulder "Jesse don't tease, you know how it gets. Come on..." Jesse's fingers slipped around Gabe's waist, quickly undoing his fatigues.

"Don' you worry none, I got you..." they had to move quickly. The location they were in may be safe for now, but things changed quickly in the field. Jesse gave a cursory glance around the room. There was a table that would suit there needs just fine. "There. Drop 'em and bend over that, I'll take care of you."

Gabriel bit back a retort and did what he was told, leaving his fatigue pants where they had pooled around his ankles. He leaned over the table and grabbed the other side, legs spreading out "Let's go....come on Jesse it burns..."

Jesse hushed him softly and ran his fingers up over the thick curve of his ass "Don't you worry babe...I'll make it better." Every mission he went on with Gabe, Jesse brought lube just in case. He tugged the little bottle from his pocket and coated his fingers "It's gonna burn a little, but you like that don't you?"

Gabe gave a little groaned and nodded "Don't tease....just do." He rocked his hips back with a hiss as Jesse twisted two fingers into him.

"Just a little mission extension and you get all desperate....can't wait till Jack read about it in my report..." in extreme detail. Part of the deal.

 

Gabe let his head fall to the table with a groan "Harder....come on Jesse we don't have time for this shit..." If he didn't get a dick in him soon he was gonna scream.

Jesse chuckled and nodded "Whatever you want boss..." he stretched and pulled his fingers out, the tips of the curved so that the rim of his asshole stretched almost painfully. 

Gabe let out a soft shuttery breath "F-fuck...." Gabe loved it when Jesse got like this, almost cruel in the way he teased. They didn't have time to play around, so the pain was enough to bring Gabe to the edge quick.

Jesse didn't bothering tugging his pants down, just opening them enough to pulled out his dick. Gabe chuckled lowly when Jesse dragged his already hard dick across Gabriel's ass, ah the wonders of youth...the burn of that dick going into him pulled that chuckle to a whimper. "G-god yes..."

Jesse growled and leaned over Gabriel in the tabl, gripping his hips tightly "Can't believe Jack lets you share this..." he was wasting no time at all, givin Gabe short hard thrusts, making his hips knock painfully against the edge of the table, his dick dragging dryly across the bottom. 

"If it were me I wouldn't letcha ever leave the house. Keep ya all trussed up for me, this thick ass spread open with a nice heavy plug...." Gabe groaned softly, Jesse was so damn good with his words. The low drawl mixed with whatever his dirty little mind could conjure up made Gabe fucking leak.

"You'd like that huh? My dirty lil fucktoy....want me ya leave something Jack can see? So he knows ya been bad?" Gabe whimpered and nodded quickly, his grip splintering the edge of the table "Mark me up sir, make me remember that dick of yours...."

Jesses chuckled darkly and leaned back, tugging his belt free from his pants, gripping it by that ridiculous belt buckle and bringing the leather strap down hard against the meat of Gabe's ass, making the man under him cry out.

From then on each of Jesse's hard thrusts was accompanied with a strike and a cry. Jesse grit his teeth against his words, his voice already straining with the effort to hold off from cumming. 

"This ass is mine....ya get ya share it cuz I'm so damn nice, but it's mine you got it?" Gabe nodded a let out a strained noise. "My good fucking toy....I gotta share ya or you get all lonely. I know, I can't keep up with my dirty boy...you jus need ya be full all the time huh?"

Jesse dropped his belt and dug his fingers into Gabriel's red and raised flesh "You want me ya pass you round some time? Call over some friends and just let them fill ya up?" Gabe let out a hoarse cry, his hips stuttering at the thought. "I can hear yer damn dick leaking Gabe...god your such a slut..." Gabriel nodded and pressed his forehead into the table "G-gonna...fuck Jesse..."

"Ya wanna cum? Go for it....this floors dirty already anyways." Gabe cried out hoarsely as he came, grindigbhis hips back against Jesse's "Come on....I need it..."

Jesse bit back a low moan and ground forward as he came, pumping his hips roughly into Gabriel "Fucking dirty...." Jesse pulled out as soon as he was done, watching his cum drop out after him. "Mmm....hope you know you ain't bathing for a couple days yet."

Gabe grinned and let the table take his weight "Mhmm....hope you know your not done." Jesse chuckled and cracked his neck "I know sweetheart, I know...."


	3. Jack and Reinhardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabes away so Jackies gonna play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh so sorry about how long this took, I was super sick the past couple of weeks! Once again, this is for my buddy over on tumblr dot com. Noah has this art that's like the best porn iswtg! Inspiration for this fic can be found here: https://kinkyarkhive.tumblr.com/post/159749451598/crayright-kinkyarkhive-r-what-am-i-gonna-do

The Blackwatch team had been gone too long. Way to damn long. The way Jack was aching to be filled he wasn't going to last the suspected month it would take Gabriel to get home, which actually worked in his favor, he hadn't gotten to play with Reinhardt in quiet some time, and the man was always good for a long slow fuck, provided you showed the right incentive.

Which is how Jack found himself calling Reinhardt into his office for a quick meeting. The jovial man always seemed to dwarf everything around him, including Jack's quiet normal sized guest chairs. The man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back with a smile. "So Jack, what did you need to speak about! Perhaps new training? The regimen we are on does not push the young ones very hard, they need a challenge! Now can I propose that we take the curr-" Jack held his hand up to cut him off.

"No uh, the regimen is fine Rein, I called you for something different." Jack cleared his throat softly and stood "I have a file around here somewhere..." he turned to the filing cabinet by his desk and bent at the waist to dig in the bottom drawer Where did it...hmm." Jack subtlety adjusted his stance so that his pants, sand his standard belt, would dip a little lower on his ass and hopefully flash a little blur Reinhardt's way. Jack smirked in success when a low growl came from Rein's chest.

"That's a dangerous game you play princess...you know how Daddy feels about surprises." Jack shivered softly at his words and straightened up. It was amazing how quickly Rein would fall into his roll with just a flash of Jack in panties. 

He turned to face the other man with a coy smile and a soft blush "Daddy likes 'em, especially when they are the lacey kind...." Reinhardt gave Jack a disapproving frown.

"It is the middle of the day, and in your office...you want to rile me up and take advantage." He tsked softly "I do not enjoy bratty princesses who think they will get their way because they are a little sexy." He stood and jerked his head towards the door "My room. Now."

Jack grinned widely at the tone. It was always nice catching Rein off guard, he was more aggressive when he didn't have time to prepare, and if he didn't feel like playing their usual game, he would simply ignore the panties and make no comment. Princess was always their key word.

Jack scrambled to grab his keys to lock the office behind him. Rein waited at the door, looming threateningly over Jack, putting his heavy hand on the back of his neck as they began to walk down the hall. 

"I am disappointed in your actions Jackie, but I understand your reasonings. It has been quite some time since Gabriel has been back yes? This time I will forgo your punishment to give my baby what he needs....but know this. Next time you pull a bratty stunt like this you will not be cumming." Jack made a small whimpering noise "No, do not pull that with me. You should know by now that good girls ask nicely." Jack hung his head and nodded, choosing to remain silent while Reinhardt berated him. 

The trip to his room was short, which Jack was thankful for, his nerves were sizzling under his skin. Rein pushed him lightly through the open door.

"Well go on. You may as well show me what you teased with." Jack grinned widely and quickly shucked off his clothes, not particularly caring where they landed. He stripped himself down to the little blue and white panties he'd picked for the day and stood proudly, give Rein a little turn when prompted.

"Well? Do you like 'em Daddy? I got these just for you....I know you think I'm pretty in blue." Rein gave another low growl and nodded.

"Yes my princess, you look as adorable as always...why don't you get on the bed? Do you want to play with your toys today?" Jack shook his head firmly as he crawled onto the bed.

"Nuhuh. I can't wait, I even got ready for you Daddy, I need it now." He slammed his hands on the bed lightly and rolled into his stomach, pushing his ass up in the air and wiggling it.

Reinhardt chuckled softlyand gave Jacks lace covered ass a firm smack. "Patience precious...it is a virtue." Rein took less time undressing, just as eager as Jack was to begin. He slipped into the bed and leaned against the headboard. The larger man patted his lap and Jack was quick to scramble into it, hooking his long legs over Reinhardt's thighs, spreading them impossible wide to manage it.

"My eager princess....look at you, your already making a mess of that beautiful lace." Reinhardt rubbed a finger over the prominent budge in Jack's panties, smearing his precum over the tip. The panties themselves were stretched obscenely around Jack's dick, the lace doing almost nothing to hide it from view. 

Jack bucked his hips up lightly into Rein's hand. "Always for you Daddy, I love your dick....." Reinhardt chuckled and leaned his head to give Jack a quick kiss "Turn for me beautiful, and lay forward onto the bed, ass up in my lap."

Jack followed the intructions stiffly, finding it difficult to move from the pressure of Rein's hand. He heard a low moan for Rein when he pushed his ass up. This close he must have seen through the lace.

"Oh Jackie this is nice....have you worn this all day for me?" Rein pressed his thumb against the sparkling base of Jacks plug through the panties and Jack arched with a low moan. "y-yeah....yes Daddy. I uh...I wanted to be ready so it's extra big." 

Reinhardt gave another low growl at thathis dick twitching at the thought of Jack loose and warm around him. Because of his....size, Reinhardt had to be particularly careful with his partners. He lucked out with Jack however, the blonde was a veritable size queen.

He wanted to waste no more time. Jack was ready and so was he. Reinhardt slipped his fingers into the wasteband of Jack's panties and yanked hard, ripping the lace from the man's body.

"I will buy you another pair....I did not want you to move Jackie." He thumbed at the plug to make Jack jerk again.

"A-ah....play D-daddy....can I have you now? I've waited all day and I-" he was cut off by Rein's soft shushing. Jack bit his lips and he felt Reinhardt's fingers curl around the base of his plug to give it a firm tug. His mouth fell open when the tug didn't stop, pulling the truest massive plug from his body, leaving his hole gapeing, muscles fluttering softly, looking for something to squeeze down on. 

"Daddy! I-" Rein hushed him again "Yes i know...." Reinhardt pulled a panting Jack up onto his knees over his lap, and swiftly guided him down onto the head of his cock "I'll take care of you princess, I won't leave you empty...."

Jack gasped softly and arched his back lightly. Despite the size of his plug, he still felt a pleasant burn from Rein's size. He let himself be guided to lean back on Rein's well muscled chest, and trusted the man under him to slowly guide him down with one large hand around his waist. He knees were shaking too hard to adequately hold his weight.

Jack gave a low blessed out moan when he was fully seated, his shaken hand come up to press on his stomach, feeling the slight bulge there. His daddy filled him better than even his biggest dildo.

Jack shuddered softly and Rein slowly rock his hips "Gently my beautiful princess....it had been some time and I can feel your strain. Breath for me." Reinhardt controlled the light thrusting, sliding his hand up to encircle Jack's throat "That's it....nice deep breaths....Gott you look amazing right now, so full of me...."

Jack whined lowly and rocked his hips harder. "Already? But we just started, surely you burn." Jack shook his head and rocked his hips more insistently. 

Reinhardt chuckled and relented, his hand squeezing around Jack's throat "As you wish." His thrusts quickly turned savage, pummeling into Jack for all he was worth, the super solider gasping for breath and writhing in his lap. 

Jack wasn't going to last, Reinhardt knew that. He knew Jack would cum gloriously over his legs and the bed and then fall limp against him. The super soldier in him would bring back the hardness after a short while, but in the mean time Reun got to use the man's body as he pleaded. Fucking into him at his own pace while the man whined at the over sensitivity. Rein could only cum once, by it took far longer for him to get there. He was lucky, Jack could keep up with the hours it sometimes took, even after he had cum more than he could handle. 

Lost in thought, Rein nearly missed Jacks high pitched moans and the hand clawing at the hand around his thrust "Almost? Okay darling, when you are ready." He shifted his hand to cup Jacks face and leaned down to brush his lips down Jack's jaw and throat, to the juncture between his shoulder and neck. 

"Cum, Princess..." Reinhardt bite down hard, break skin and leaving a sizable mark on Jack's pale skin as the man thrash under him and squealed.

"D-daddy thank y-you!" 

As Reinhardt suspected the man went limp in his arms and leaned back, legs spread limply over Rein's thighs "Oh beautiful princess....look at your mess...ah well. You can make it up to me my good little toy." Reinhardt wrapped his arms around Jack and shifted back to his slow lazy thrusts. Perhaps he would take the day, it wasn't a busy one....he could even use Jack's mouth as a lovely little cockwarmer later when he was settling in for bed....the possibilities were endless.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check me out on Tumblr at doubledragonwrites!


End file.
